Complications
by Lexie Mark
Summary: A/U: 4 years ago Lexie and Mark had a one night stand in Boston. Four and half years later Lexie arrives to Seattle Grace during the merger. How will L&M react when they see each other? How will Mark react to what he left behind four and half years ago?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a total A/U. This first chapter starts out four years ago, where Mark and Lexie have a one night stand while she is a med student at Harvard. Four and half years later they meet again, during the merger. How will they react when they see each other? How will Mark react to the secret Lexie has been carrying with her for the past 4 years?

**Complications Part One**

**Boston, four and a half years ago…**

She should have felt guilty when she left one of her best friend's bachelorette party. She should have felt even guiltier for leaving with the stranger from the bar. But the way she fit into his arms, and what she felt when he would kiss her, guilt was thrown out the window.

Lexie Grey usually did not do things like this. Correction, Lexie had _never_ done anything like this. She had never went to a stranger's hotel room to have sex with him only hours after meeting him. She was a relationship kind of girl. She was not one to not even know a guys last name before sleeping with a guy.

Yet they were naked, kissing, and ready to do just that.

His name was Mark (Something). He was older, that part didn't bother her. If anything it made him even sexier. His hair was beginning to gray, and his facial hair tickled her chest as he trailed kisses from her collar bone down to her stomach.

He suddenly stopped, his elbows propped himself up on either side of her. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Lexie grabbed onto his lower back and pulled him inside her and smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

The next morning Lexie has woken up before Mark and quickly took that opportunity to get dressed and sneak out of the room.

She had never done anything like this before, so she had no idea what they were supposed to after. So she just left.

He was from New Your City or something; she would never see him again anyway.

* * *

She jumped at the sound of her friend's voice as she snuck into her apartment, "You are wearing the same clothes you wore last night."

"Damn it Morgan you scared the shit out of me."

"Coffee?" Morgan asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Sure." Lexie sat down on the couch.

"Please don't make me ask." Morgan told her as she handed Lexie her coffee. "What the hell happened last night?"

Lexie shrugged, "I slept with this guy…"

"Well, that is a given." Morgan took a drink of her coffee. "He was cute. Was he good?"

"Yeah he was. I mean I thought I had good sex before, but he was just…Amazing…"

"So when are you going to see him again?"

"I'm not…" Lexie told her, "He's from New York…"

Morgan faked a gasp, "You had a one night stand? That is so unlike you." She laughed, "It's about time. You were making me feel like such a slut."

Lexie rolled her eyes, "You are not a slut…" She set her mug down on the coffee table, "So how mad was Beth that I left her party?"

Morgan laughed, "I think she was too drunk to realize you ever left."

"Well I am going to take a shower." Lexie said, downing the rest of her coffee.

* * *

**Three days later... **

Mark Sloan was back in New York. He strolled into Derek's office. "You're back." Derek greeted his friend. "How was Boston?"

"Great. Medical conference went great." Mark sat down on the chair in front of Derek's desk.

"You look guilty. Why do you look like you feel guilty?" Derek asked.

"I slept with someone while I was there…"

Derek laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Why would you feel guilty about that? Why start now?"

"She was kind of young…"

Derek frowned. "Oh God. Mark. Please tell me she was over 18. Please…"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course she was over 18. I'm not that kind of pervert. I met her at a bar. She looked kind of new to the bar scene , so I think she just turned 21."

Derek leaned back on his chair, "So why do you feel guilty?"

"She was gone before I woke up." Mark told him, "And I don't know…I just feel guilty. I don't think she was the one night stand kind of girl."

Derek smirked, "Maybe you are just growing up."

* * *

**Eight weeks later…**

"Lexie?" Morgan called out as she walked into the apartment. "You in here?"

"In here…" Lexie's voice was barely above a whisper.

Morgan slowly opened the door to the bathroom, "Lex…What's wrong?" She sat next her friend, who was sitting on the bathroom through, crying. "What happened?"

With a shaky hand, Lexie held up the plastic stick, "I'm pregnant."

A small gasp escaped from Morgan's lips, "Are you sure? I mean, it could be false negative. Maybe you should take another one?"

"This is my sixth test." Lexie whispered. "All of them are positive."

"Oh My God…" Morgan felt her jaw drop, "Whose is it…"

She took a deep breath, "Remember that guy I had a one night stand with? Mark?" Morgan nodded, "The baby is his…It has to be his…" She dissolved back into tears. "I don't even know his last name."

* * *

**Seven months later…**

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"I think so Mom…" Lexie told Susan, without looking up at her; she couldn't bring herself to stop looking at the sleeping new born in her arms. "Maya. Maya Marie Grey." It had only been a couple of hours since she gave birth.

"That's a beautiful name sweetheart."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Lexie asked. "I cannot stop looking at her." She wiped away a few tears. "I love her so much already."

"Welcome to motherhood Lexie."

"Are you disappointed that it happened this way?"

"I can't lie to sweetie, a first I was." Susan smiled. "But now that I see her…My little Maya…My first granddaughter…It just makes me realize everything happens for a reason."

"Do you want to hold her?"

Susan nodded, "Of course."

* * *

**Present Time…**

"You ready?" Lexie asked.

He sighed. "Ready as I will ever be."

She smiled. "It will be okay Jackson. I've met some of the residents here once or twice. They are…." She trailed off nice was not the right word for it, "Pleasant."

"Which one is your sister again?" Jackson Avery asked.

"Meredith." Lexie answered as they reached the front doors of the hospital. She frowned as she looked at the new 'Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital' sign, "That sign is just weird." She glanced down at her orange scrubs, "It will be nice to get rid of these prison jump suits."

"Yeah I don't know who decided orange scrubs was a good idea. The blue will be better. So which ones have you met?"

"Alex Karev. He is kind of an ass. But he is one hell of surgeon. Cristina Yang, she can be cold, but she is determined. She's cardio. And Derek Shepherd, head of Nero. He is Meredith's post it husband."

"Oh yeah. I remember you telling me about that. So the post it marriage is serious?"

She shrugged, "Apparently. Anyway, Derek is really nice. He is great with Maya."

"Is Maya at your dad's today?"

"Yup. I figured it would be easier that way. I have a feeling it is going to be a stressful day."

"You ready to go in?" Jackson asked.

Lexie nodded slowly, "Yeah." She smiled, "Let's go kick ass." Brushing her hair behind her ear she and Jackson stepped inside Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for the first time.

Lexie had yet to know that this hospital would change her and her daughter's life forever…

TBC…?

Some things might be a little confusing at first, but there will be a series of flashbacks to fill in the gaps.


	2. Familiar

**Complications Part Two**

"There's Meredith." Lexie told Jackson as they exited the elevator. "Wanna go say hi with me?"

Jackson shrugged, "Are we sure we should to fraternize with the enemies?"

"Meredith is not an enemy. She's my sister." Lexie told him.

"She is your half sister. And you two barely talk. How many times have you actually hung out?"

She sighed, "Four or five times…"

"And how long have you known her?"

"Just over a year." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "We do talk on the phone and text quite a bit. Look, we are both very busy doctors with very busy schedules. We just don't get to spend the time together we want to." She looked over at Jackson, "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah. I'm coming."

"Meredith." Lexie said as she walked up to her half sister. "Hi."

"Hey Lexie." Meredith smirked slightly, "Nice scrubs."

Lexie smiled, "I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to make them orange. They look like prison jump suits." She gestured towards Jackson, "This is Jackson. Jackson, this is my sister Meredith."

"Nice to meet you…" Jackson mumbled.

"You guys nervous about your first day here?"

Lexie nodded, "Aren't you? I mean I know you are used to the hospital, but with all the new people…"

Meredith shrugged, "We made it past the first round of firings. I think we will be okay. I really do."

"Why are you talking to the enemy?" Cristina Yang asked, with her arms crossed as she walked up to Meredith, Lexie, and Jackson.

Meredith sighed, "Lexie is not the enemy." She eyed Jackson, "And I'm sure Jackson isn't either."

Cristina turned to Lexie, "I still don't understand why you went to Mercy West instead of here during your intern year." She scuffed at Meredith's half sister's betrayal.

"Mercy West is closer to my parents. And they paid better." Lexie explained, "It was just easier with Maya."

"Your scrubs are ugly." Cristiana told Lexie and Jackson before walking away.

Lexie laughed as Meredith shook her head. "Don't mind Cristina." Meredith told the other two doctors. "She has been stressed about this whole merger thing. She really is not that bad when you get to know her."

"So you really aren't worried about the merger?" Lexie asked.

"A little." Meredith admitted. "But I think I'm a good surgeon. So that has to be enough…And hey, how is Maya doing?" 

"She's good. Really good. She's with my parents today. I just didn't know how today would go, so I thought it would be easier if she stayed with them instead of going to the daycare." Lexie smiled, "I cannot believe she is going to be four next month….My baby is growing up."

"Lex we better put our stuff in the resident locker room so we won't be late." Jackson interrupted the conversation.

Lexie nodded, "You're right. Talk to you later Meredith?"

"Yeah. If we have a break at the same time we should have lunch." Meredith suggested.

"Sounds great. See you later."

* * *

"So what is the story with you and Jackson?" Meredith asked Lexie as they sat down for lunch.

Lexie took a bite of her sandwich and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He's cute…" Meredith shrugged, "You two seem close." She took a bite of her salad. "What ever happened to…What was his name….Scott?"

"Jackson is my best friend Meredith…" She took another bite, "He is my Cristina. Scott and I are still together."

"How long have you been together now?" Meredith asked.

"Eight months." Lexie looked up and smiled, "Speak of the devil." She stood up, "Scott." She gave him a quick hug and kiss. "What are you doing here?"

Scott shrugged. "It was your first day in a new hospital." He held up a takeout bag. "I brought you strawberry cheesecake."

"Thank you." Lexie grinned, taking the bag from him, "Can you stay for a little while?"

"Of course."

Lexie took her seat next to Meredith and Scott say next to Lexie. "Scott, this is my sister Meredith. Meredith, this is Scott."

"Nice to meet you." Meredith smiled, "Lexie told me you are a…Lawyer, right?"

Scott ran a hand through brown hair and smiled, "Yeah, but don't judge, okay?"

Lexie took out her piece of cheesecake. "This looks delicious."

"Hey." Derek Shepherd greeted the table before sitting next to Meredith. "How's your day going so far Mer?"

"Good. It's going good." Meredith took a drink of her water, "The invaders are not as bad as I thought they would be." She smirked at Lexie, who rolled her eyes.

"It's nice seeing you again Lexie." Derek told her. "And how is your first day going?"

"It's nice seeing you again too Derek. And it's better now that Scott brought me cheesecake." Lexie grinned before taking a bite.

Derek frowned slightly, "Am I a bad husband because I didn't bring you cheesecake?"

"No." Meredith smiled, "Scott is still Lexie's boyfriend, so he has to do sweet things for her so she'll keep him."

Scott laughed, "In that case I'll make sure I keep the cheesecake coming."

"You guys have been together for a while, haven't you?" Derek asked, Lexie nodded, "How did you two meet?"

"Through a patient of mine. I was doing his post op and he told me he had a friend that would be perfect for me…Later that day Scott visited and his friend had me paged to his room." Lexie explained, "And we just hit it off."

Scott's cell phone ring interrupted the conversation. He checked the caller ID. "Damn. Lexie, it's the office. I gotta go." He gave her a quick kiss before getting up from his chair, "Call me when you are done with work?"

Lexie nodded, "Of course. Thanks again for the cheesecake."

"Nice meeting you two." Scott quickly told Meredith and Derek before answering his phone.

"So what does Maya think of him?" Meredith asked as she watched Scott leave the cafeteria.

"Oh, Maya thinks the world of him. He is so good with her."

Derek's pager started go off, "It's a patient. I have to go." He rapidly left the table.

"So um, you think you and Scott will ever get married?"

Lexie shrugged. "I don't know…Maybe…" She looked down at her cheesecake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just…" Lexie sighed, "I feel guilty. I just…Feel like I'm replacing Maya's father with some other guy. I mean, what if he wanted to be in her life? I just wish I would have been able to give her the chance to have her father in her life." She shook her head. "I wish I would have gotten the guys last name before sleeping with him."

"Look, this guy was your first and only one night stand. I've had…Well I've had more than one…" Meredith tried to explain. "I just never got pregnant because of one. You are giving Maya a wonderful life. Even if her father is not around, that doesn't change that fact."

Lexie sighed, "Thanks…I just hope you are right."

* * *

Mark Sloan was sitting in the booth near the back of the small café near the Archfeild, the hotel where he lived. He was thankful he had the day off from the hospital. It was the first day of the merger and he just did not want to deal with the drama of the competitive residents.

"Hi!" Mark looked to his right to see a young girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes standing next to the booth.

"Hi…" He told the girl awkwardly, looking around to see if he could see the girl's parents.

"My name is Maya. What yours?"

"Mark…Are you here with your Mommy?"

"No. She at work."

"You're Daddy?"

"Nope."

He frowned, locking eyes with the girl. Why did she look so familiar? "Who are you here with?"

"MAYA!" A older woman walked up to the girl, quickly picking her up. "What did I tell you about wondering off?"

"Sorry Gran." Maya looked down, her bottom lip trembling.

"Just don't do it again." Susan kissed the top of Maya's head. She looked up at Mark, "I am so sorry. I was paying at the register and turned my back for two seconds…" She shook her head, "She's just at that stage…"

Mark smiled politely, "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry again…" Susan apologized for the second time. She looked down at Maya, "She we get home to Grandpa?"

"A-huh." Maya nodded excitedly. "Bye Mark!" She waved goodbye as she and Susan left the café.

Mark directed his attention back to his menu, quickly shaking off the fact the girl looked familiar…

TBC

So the complicated begins. Lexie has a boyfriend. Next chapter Lexie and Mark will meet again.


	3. I remember you

Thanks for all the reviews loves. I hope you enjoy the new part!

**Complications Part Three**

"Hello?" Lexie Grey called out as she walked into her parents' house.

"MOMMY!" Maya ran up to Lexie, jumping into her arms. "I missed you!" she squealed as she gave her mom a bear hug.

Lexie squeezed her back, "I've missed you too baby girl." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Ah-huh." Maya nodded as Lexie set her down. "I'm always good Mommy."

"Hey Sweetie." Susan said as she walked into the living room. "How was your first day?"

"Better than I thought it would be." Lexie told her, "The merger is going to be rough, but I think we will all survive…" She paused, "I had lunch with Meredith today."

"Oh. How did that go?" Susan asked as she sat down on the couch, she gestured for Lexie to do the same.

Lexie sat down next to Susan. "Good. I think now that we work together we will get closer. Which will be nice." She smiled. "Scott came by and surprised me at lunch. He brought me strawberry cheesecake."

"That's nice. Scott always seems to know what do you when it comes to you." Susan smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Your Dad is grilling chicken and potatoes."

"That sounds great. It feels like it has been a long time since I had Dad's chicken and potatoes. But Maya and I have to be out of here by 7."

"Mommy, can I go help Grandpa?" Maya asked.

Lexie smiled. "Of course. I'm sure Grandpa would love the help." Maya quickly ran off to help Thatcher.

"What's going at 7?"

"I'm looking at an apartment. One that is closer to the hospital. Actually it is right across the street from the hospital. Callie, that doctor who had transferred from Seattle Grace before the merger, told me about it. It is in the old section of the building, so it's not as nice, so I can afford it."

"How much is it a month?"

"$750. So it's on the higher end of my price range, but I will be able to walk to work."

"And why isn't it as nice as the one that Callie is in?"

"The building itself is pretty old and the landlord only renovated half of the apartments. So the appliances are a little old and there isn't new paint or flooring. But they are totally livable."

"It will be nice to live so close to the hospital." Susan commented. "It will save a lot of money on gas."

Lexie nodded, standing up from her position on the couch, "Would you like me to set the table for supper Mom?"

Susan smiled, "That would be great sweetie."

* * *

It was now 7:30 and Lexie had just finished writing a check for the security deposit to secure her new apartment. The apartment had been better then she expected. It was on the fifth floor and had the original hardwood floors from when the building first built in the late fifties. The appliances were a little older, Lexie had guessed about ten years. But the location of the apartment was perfect. She was right across from the hospital and only ten minutes from her parents' house.

"Do you like your new room?" Lexie asked Maya as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah! Can we make it a princess room?"

"I think we can do that. Maybe on my next day off we can go to Target and find things for your new room?"

* * *

"So when are you moving in?" Callie Torres asked as she worked on the patient's broken left arm, as Lexie stitched up his right.

"Two weeks. On the first." Lexie told her.

"Does Maya like the new place?"

"She does. She loves her new room." Both women looked up when the OR room door opened.

"Is the patient ready for me?" Mark asked as he walked up to the operating table.

Lexie's breath waivered, that voice. She knew that voice.

_Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust into her, "You are so fucking sexy…" He whispered in her ear before claiming her lips with his._

"Yes." Callie answered, "His nose is pretty messed up…"

Mark grinned under his surgical mask, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Mark, have you met Lexie?" Callie asked. "She's Meredith's sister."

"I have not." Mark locked eyes with Lexie, "It's nice to meet you Lexie."

Lexie bit her lip under her surgical mask. His eyes. They were her daughter's eyes. "I…It's nice to meet you to Mark."

"You okay Lexie?" Callie asked.

Lexie quickly nodded, "Of course. I'm fine."

* * *

Lexie was quiet throughout the rest of the surgery. She could barely focus on the stitches. All she could think of was she was standing only inches away from Mark. Maya's father. The man she slept with and ditched the next morning four years earlier was standing only inches away from her.

"Meredith and Derek talk about you sometimes." Mark told her as they washed their hands after the surgery.

"Oh?" Lexie asked. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Good things?"

"Yeah. Derek really likes you and it seems like Meredith wants to spend more time with you." He told her, "I guess she likes having a sister."

Lexie nodded, "I have to…um, go. I'll see you later." She quickly darted out of the scrub room and ran into the nearest supply closet she came across, where she finally broke down. She struggled to breathe while she sobbed.

"Lexie?" Jackson asked as he opened the supply closet door. "What the hell happened?"

"Mark…Plastic…He…Maya's…Dad." She managed to say between sobs.

"Lexie. Breathe. I cannot understand you." He rubbed his friend's back, "Take a deep breath."

"The plastic surgeon here, his name is Mark Sloan…He's Maya's dad."

Jackson's jaw dropped, "Is that why you're crying? You told him? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Lexie shook her head, "I didn't tell him…He…He didn't recognize me." She whipped away tears, "I'm so stupid. I thought he would." She took a deep breath. "I found Maya's dad."

* * *

Hours later Lexie stood at Mark's hotel room door. She got Jackson to find out where Mark lived, so she could talk to him there, instead of ambushing him at the hospital. She closed her eyes; she had no idea how this was going to go. She balled her hand into a fist before knocking on the door.

Seconds later the door opened, "Lexie?" He asked, confused why the young woman was standing there.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Mark nodded cautiously, "Sure…I guess so."

"You don't remember me." Lexie told him. "And that's okay. It was four years ago and…"

"Boston."

Lexie nodded, "Boston."

He smirked, "Is that why you are here? You missed me?"

"There something you need to know about that night…" Lexie's voice cracked. "I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. I got pregnant that night." She blinked away tears, "Mark, we have a daughter."

TBC...? Sorry for the cliffhanger. Just remember reviews might help me type faster. ;)


End file.
